claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilena
Etymology 'Original text' イレーネ transliterates from "Irene," from Greek Ειρηνη (peace). Irene is the Greek goddess of peace. Perhaps alluding to Irene's calm demeanor or that she retired from the way of the warrior. 'Ilena' Alternative name, "Ilena" (possibly spelled イレナ), may be variant of "Ileana," a princess in Romanian folklore, who is rescued by knight from monster. イレナ not used in Japanese manga or anime. イレナ can also be transliterated as "Irena." Only known use of English "Ilena" in Japanese language publication is poster in Fragments of Silver 2. It parallels VIZ English translation of Scene 039: "I am Clare, No. 47. I've taken on Teresa's flesh and Ilena's right arm." Despite イレーネ spelling, Japanese anime uses "Irena." English anime, as well as VIZ English translation, uses "Ilena." French and German anime, and Claymore DS Game, all use "Irene." Appearance Waist-length hair frames face with aquiline nose and expressionless eyes. Long pointed ears. Taller than average. Personality Mental (A+) and Leadership (A) baselines indicate high maturity. Despite deadpan manner (can appear cold-blooded while acting with clear purpose), one of the kinder Claymore warriors. Datasheet From Yoma War Record II. 'Baseline' Height: 180cm (5ft 10.86in). Dominant arm: right *Yoki: A *Agile: A *Strength: B *Mental: A+ *Sensing: B *Leadership: A 'Class' Irene is an Offensive Type warrior, her Ability being High-speed Continuous Attack. 'Technique' High-speed Continuous Attack enables Fast Sword. 'Evaluation' Organization notes: physically flawless. Has been long No. 2. Lost position to Priscilla. Veteran of real life experiences and achievements. Fights with effective technique of Fast Sword that requires willpower. Possesses leadership qualities, displaying command of execution party, whose goal was to stop Teresa. Only her left arm found on battlefield after Priscilla awakened. History Early life unknown. 'Organization' 'Rokut' Teresa leaves Clare with foster family in Rokut. But Teresa returns too late to save village from bandits, who she executes. Teresa breaks cardinal rule of Organization—never kill humans. Later she resists execution, when Orsay refuses to reveal Clare's fate. Teresa leaves with Clare. Warriors No. 2 through 5 are sent to kill Teresa (Scene 017, Anime Scene 06). 'Marked for death' Two warriors—"Stormwind" Noel (No. 4) and "Mighty" Sophia (No. 3)—meet in Yoma-infested village. As they kill Yoma, they argue who should be No. 3. Noel challenges Sophia to a fight. But Irene arrives. She says a new No. 2 has been promoted. Everyone has been demoted by one rank (Scene 018, Anime Scene 06). This angers Noel. The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles from alley. Noel challenges her to a fight, then sees alley filled with dead Yoma. Priscilla has Yoki Control, enabling her to completely turn off Yoki. Noel never sensed her fighting in alley. 'Target' At another village, execution party locates Teresa at local inn (Scene 019, Anime Scene 07). Teresa repel first attacks of Irene and Sophia. Then escapes Noel. Despite Teresa's Detailed Yoki Sensing, she does not detect Priscilla's presence, until Priscilla introduces herself. One-by-one, Teresa defeat warriors. And without Yoki. Irene admits underestimating Teresa's pure technical skill. Execution party proves little more than organized mob (Scene 021, Anime Scene 08). 'Last battle' Teresa and Clare leave town. But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Execution party arrives. Priscilla beheads Teresa (Scene 023, Anime Scene 08). 'Aftermath' Priscilla fully awakens into one-horned being. Execution party attacks. Irene loses left arm. Priscilla decimates party, but ignores Clare, who despises herself for being afraid. Clare decides to use Organization as venue for revenge. Cradling Teresa's head, Clare finds a Black Suit—Louvre (Scene 024). 'Timeskip' 'Separation' After escaping Ophelia in Fragonard, Clare and Lucky are forced to separate. Each promises to find the other again (Scene 034, Anime Scene 12). Clare lures Ophelia in opposite direction of Lucky's path. Clare loses her right arm to Ophelia's Ripple Sword. But Ophelia is defeated by Fast Sword of Irene, disguised in witch cape (Scene 036, Anime Scene 13). 'Irene's Hidden Valley' Later, in Irene's Hidden Valley, Clare convalesces in Irene's cabin. Irene later admits to pretending to be dead. And hiding from the Organization. Irene guesses Clare's intent to kill Priscilla. She tries teaching Clare the Fast Sword. When Irene realizes Clare can never master Fast Sword in her condition, Irene cuts off her arm and gives it to Clare as a "parting gift" (Scene 038, Anime Scene 14). 'Rafaela' After Clare leaves, Rafaela appears. She tells Irene that her Yoki signature gave her away. And of her impeding execution for desertion. In forest, Clare feels something sudden in Irene's arm. But confronts an awakened Ophelia (Scene 040, Anime Scene 14). Additional details From Claymore Intimate Persona, 疾風 Shippu (Tempest): Irene—Minami Takayama 3:42 Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore